A brother's love
by Amaya of the dark night rain
Summary: Sesshoumaru stood on a hill that over looked the small town Inuyahsa and his friends were currently residing in. The battle with Naraku was long over and now all that was left to do was wander the world in search for something to keep him busy. Sesshomaru


A/n Hello everyone! This story is for one of my best friends! I hope it doesn't disturb to many people oh and this is my first story like this so umm sorry if it sucks! One-shot so don't worry there won't be any updates! Oh and some warnings! This is a guy/guy pairing! Oh and umm its Sesshoumaru/Inuyahsa…I know odd but please don't flame to bad IT WAS A REQUEST!

One-Shot

A brother's love

Starchild009

Sesshoumaru stood on a hill that over looked the small town Inuyahsa and his friends were currently residing in. The battle with Naraku was long over and now all that was left to do was wander the world in search for something to keep him busy. Sesshomaru had helped his half brother and his mortal friends defeat the half-demon Naraku and surprisingly they had become close, too close for Sesshoumaru's liking. He couldn't help but let his mind drift to his younger brother.

_I wonder if he and his human girl Kagome are together yet, he seemed to have such a fondness for her. I just do not understand how one such as him could ever bring himself to love a human, but then he is half-human himself…_

Sesshoumaru thought back to when Inuyahsa was born…he despised his father for mating a human. And he hated his young half-brother too for he was what came of the love between his father and that human wench. He wished to kill him then and there be rid of his brother forever he was an abomination. Or, so he thought. However, if he hated his brother so much why did he want to go see him at this precise moment?

_What is it that I feel for him, I cannot say I love him even though we do share a bloodline. He is infected with human blood as well. I just can't keep him off my mind. _

While Sesshoumaru stood and thought of his brother, Inuyasha was thinking on his own as well.

Inuyasha sat in the small room where his friends slept. He watched Kagome with a certain affection. He couldn't tell if he loved her. He had his thoughts and dreams yes, but did he love her? He thought he did and he was going to tell her after the defeat of Naraku. Confess his feelings, but he wasn't so sure he had those feelings anymore. No something told him otherwise. Actually his thoughts have been of a certain demon lately. Yes he had been thinking of his elder sibling Sesshoumaru.

_I wonder if he is okay? _

Inuyasha shook his head.

_Wait why would I care if he was okay? He tried to kill me many times and he has hated me ever since I could remember because he was half demon. He remembered Sesshoumaru telling him when they were young that he had ruined their father. _

_I HATE HIM!_

Inuyasha stood and walked to the door.

_If I hate him why can't I stop thinking about him…and the way I think of him. I used to think of Kagome, or Kikiyo that way. _

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he opened the door and stepped outside. It took him almost a minute to sense none other then Sesshoumaru near by. He looked up towards the moon and saw his older brother standing on a hillside.

_What is he doing here?_

Inuyasha looked at his brother for a second more and then started walking towards him.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watched as my brother walked to me. His stride was arrogant like always. He had a lot of father in him. I shook my head.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in his cocky voice.

"I was traveling and I could smell you here. I was just about to be on my way when I saw you walking towards me. I thought it would be rude if I just left."

I replied with an elegance and grace that was a little to much and I could tell he sensed it. Okay so I had been standing here for over an hour just thinking about him. He didn't need to know that.

"Sure." He replied his eyes shinning brightly in the moonlight.

"Anyways you came to see me what is it that you want?"

I couldn't help but stare into his amber orbs. They were captivating. Maybe that's why his human girl loves him so much his eyes…

"Just wondering what you were doing here." He looked at me suspiciously, "You're not here to harm Kagome are you because if you are then I will kill you."

I laughed.

"You couldn't kill me if you tired." I replied.

He made his "Feh" noise as he always did. It worried me how much I picked up about him in the small amount of time we fought together.

"Is that all?" I asked.

I watched the look of shock cross his face, he was expecting me to start a fight.

"Yeah. I guess."

I watched his lips move while he muttered those three single words. And I had an urge. I had the sudden urge to kiss him.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I don't remember how it happened or why but the next thing I remember is my brother's lips pressed firmly aginst mine. It shocked me that he would kiss me, what shocked me more was that I was allowing it to happen. I kissed back but only for a second before I pulled away. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Go back to your woman and tell her you love her. Mate her and have pups."

"What?" I said.

"Do as I told you little brother."

I nodded. I was surprised he would even acknowledge me as his brother. But before I left I smiled and kissed him again. It felt wrong, but at the same time right somehow. maybe that's why I did it. I liked the feel of his lips against mine. He looked at me as I turned. And as I walked back to the cabin where Kagome slept I sighed deeply and whispered the words I had wanted to say for the longest time.

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

I knew he had heard me and in the wind I could have sworn I heard him whisper back "I love you too." But when he turned nothing but the green meadows were there. I knew that I may never see him again but my mind felt lighter now that I had the truth out. I opened the door and laid down on the floor next to Kagome. I heard her mutter in her sleep and I knew that I would tell her I loved her and we would mate and have a family. But I also knew that the memory of this night would stay forever engraved into my mind.

A/n Hey! Wow I had no idea how to write this, but hey I did and I hope you liked it. Please read and review flames are accepted, well and expected…lol laterz all!


End file.
